lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
250,000
250,000 is a song made by Niall Comas and Jay "Dolan" Dark in hell. Lyrics So guys we did it we reached a quarter of a million subscribers, 250,000 subscribers and stil growing. the fact that we reached this number in such a short amount of time is just phenomenal I'm-I'm just amazed, thank you all so much for supporting this channel and helping it grow I-I love you guys, you guys are just awesome. so as you can probably tell this isnt really a montage parody, this is really more like a kind thank you / update video. so in this video I'm quickly gonna go over two things: firstly advertisements, and more importantly: the future of this channel and what kind of direction its headed. okay so firstly, the advertisements. believe it or not but montage parodies are actually a copy right minefield, new content is getting claimed every day. We could use something from... lets say... 5 years ago, and tommorow a huge company could come along and claim that video as theres and we have no control over that. and any video we use that product in could either get copyright striked or lose monetizeation, meaning that all the money made from that video would get sent to the company, and not us. the only real way to counter this is to get advertisements placed on my channel, i mean its a win-win for everyone involved you know i get a safety net generated for myself and the company gets exposure and you guys, my subcribers, sit through a two second ad that will be as short and painless as possible, so next im gonna talk about the future of this channel, this doesnt mean in anyway that im actually quitting montage parodies, its basically why you subscribed to my channel and i enjoy making them and theres no reason to quit because im in full time education i have less time to make and upload videos it use to be weekly uploads and now its pretty much once a month but in my opinion uploading once a month isnt enough id like to upload more than that, i mean, as much as possible but montage parodies take a long time to make, collecting the resources, coming up with an original idea ya know, all this stuff takes time and planning and that combined with me being in education means that they take a while to make, a good video that goes into detail about this is rubber rosses video "future of independant animation on youtube" it is a different theme'd video because I don't do independant animation, but you can still kind of relate because uploads become more infrequent; channel traffic slows down this is why i want to make videos that are related to montage parodies, but arent exactly meta montage parodies, like I said before: im not quitting montage parodies, its basically seen as either you wait for me to upload one video a month or i upload one video a month with a bunch of you know, funny gameplay stuff in between. A great example of this would be counter strike global offensive. but at the end of the day, its all down to you guys, you guys are my subscribers and id love to hear your feed back on what youd like me to do next, leave a comment below: your thoughts and ideas. Im gonna try to respond to as many comments as I can to this video. I would love to hear your feedback on what kind of videos youd want to see, any future ideas for the channel. I feel that because your subscribed to an extent, you're inclined to, you know, share your thoughts and ideas, and have a say on what i should do next, and its really appeciated guys. and lastly i want to thank you guys, thank you guys for helping this channel grow so quickly, in such a short amount of time I mean I started doing videos like these just over a year ago and i would have never expected my channel to grow so quickly in such a short amount of time just from montage parodies its amazing, you know ive been reading the comments and some of them have just been genuinly amazing i've been told people have depression and they find these videos you know therapeutic and have enjoyed them, and lifted their spirits and stuff and its just amazing how my videos can do that to people and that really motivates me to do more of these videos, and just thank you all so much for giving me this opportunity, it really-it really means a lot guys you have no idea, and lastly i want to give a shout out to all the people who helped make this video whether thats voice overs, animations, stuff like that. firstly we got Harvey Rothman he designed my youtube profile picture, and has also designed a what the fast intro for my channel, and its just amazing. i love his animation style he is just a really nice guy to talk to, be sure to subscribe to his channel, hes got an upcoming animation for Five Nights at Freddy's "Foxy gets hooked", he does music production, hes all around a really good guy, next we got Hitlerspimp hes just so talent with SFM, he designed the intro for me, its unbelivable how talented he his, be sure to check out his videos, hes just amazing. and lastly check out creamforce for his sexy voice over he did in the video honestly he does a lot of montage parody esc videos, definintely check him out his videos are just amazing and he just has a great personality all around. and thats it guys thats all i wanted to explain, thank you all for sitting through this video and taking all the information in, dont forget to comment down below your thoughts and feelings, id love to hear your feelings on where to take this channel montage parodies are still coming, ive got at least 2 videos in the works right now and will be up very soon. thank you all again for a quarter of a million subscribers I'm just still amazed that we reached this number in just a short amount of time, thanks guys. Category:Songs Category:Infiniteermoon Category:Memes